The adhesion of coatings to various metal substrates is usually enhanced by treating the surface of the metal prior to coating the metal with coating compositions or adhesive compositions.
It would be desirable to have coating compositions which could be applied to metal substrates without their having to be treated prior to applying the coating composition.